


Field Work

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Skinny Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Steve was away on another mission, again. A training exercise, they called it, at least that’s what the media was told. That was the go-to explanation as to why everyone’s beloved Captain was nowhere to be found for weeks at a time.  But Darcy knew the truth.





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is my first Steve / Darcy fic, I hope you all enjoy!

Steve was away on another mission, again. A training exercise, they called it, at least that’s what the media was told. That was the go-to explanation as to why everyone’s beloved Captain was nowhere to be found for weeks at a time.

Darcy knew the truth. Being with the team for five years, with Steve for three years, and married for one year had its perks. Information, or really, to freely know the truth, was one of the best things to have when he was gone. Befriending Tony and the rest of the team also helped. Her support job became second nature as the team became like family. Tony offered Darcy one of the available suites in the tower to make things easier on everyone. 

To say that Darcy and Steve hit it off right away would be an understatement. She first got to know the soldier through her work for Jane and SHIELD before it fell. On every mission, Darcy sent him new intel and aided him in any way possible. It started casually, friendly. Most of their conversations were strictly business, in a manner of speaking. When Darcy started, she had no idea how snarky, sassy, and crotchety America’s favorite Captain could be. She was no fool; he was in the Army, he couldn’t be as pure and clean minded as everyone thought. The man lived through World War II for fuck’s sake. 

Secretly, when Darcy was first assigned to work with him, she bristled at the idea, wanting to draw out the real Steve Rogers. She knew, like so many people she had worked with before, that there had to be two sides to him. And the Captain did not disappoint. He had his noble side, this polite, charismatic, shy, innocent, pure ideal that he showed to the media and sometimes his team. But he also had this wonderfully warped side. A sarcastic, crude, cheeky, humorous, and delightfully imperfect side to him that he showed to those closest to him. He still had some of his habits from before the war, God knows that the ones you’re brought up with don’t go away easy. But it made him more relatable that he was still learning how the world worked, just like everyone else. Pairing that with her twisted, and sometimes dry sense of humor, the two of them started to bond easily. 

It only aided their relationship when he found out about her crush on him, pre-serum. Darcy liked him as the Captain well enough, but when she read through the section of his file from before the serum, oh, that’s when she started to fall for him. He ducked his head, chuckling darkly to himself, and made some comment on how a dame like her could get him into trouble no matter the decade she found him in. Turnabout was fair play and whenever Darcy referred to him as skinny-Steve, he’d blush, which egged her on further, knowing that he was still that scrawny, asthmatic, anti-bully kid from Brooklyn deep down inside. They both knew how to push each other’s buttons while maintaining a professional appearance, glimmering eyes and smirks being the only tells. 

Two years in and Darcy had moved to work deeper within Stark Industries. It was a nice transition to her position in R and D, which still allowed her to work with Steve and the rest of the team while remaining at the tower. 

But, as was common in their relationship, Steve was out in the field. Again. Luckily this time, he was allowed to keep his personal phone on him, making the separation easier on both of them. 

Darcy sat in their suite, in an over sized sweatshirt, that she may or may not have stolen from her favorite super soldier, when her phone went off. Squealing with delight at the ring tone, she unlocked her phone.

S.R. - It’s fucking freezing here, but it hasn’t snowed yet, and we’re in the clear so far. I’m taking it as a good sign. 

D.L. - That is good, it’s a bit chilly here today too, might need to throw on a few more over sized layers. How you holding up?

S.R. - I’m good, doll. It’s like ground hog day out here. It’s not progressing as well as we’d like. We’ve been talking about music in our down time, and it’s making me want to go to that one record store on 6th. 

D.L. - You feeling nostalgic is always such a turn on. It might be a good way to unwind when you get back. You know I love going there.

S.R. - Speaking of things you love, I saw that hoodie post you liked.. You already have full access to my wardrobe, you greedy shit.

Her face broke out into a huge smile, laughing heartily while texting him back.   
D.L. - Ha! This is why I fucking love you.  
D.L. - What else do you think I wear while you’re gone and I’m all alone?

S.R. - ‘Cause I call you out on your bullshit?   
S.R. - I hate you. 

D.L. – Yeah. But you love me. Damn, I miss you.

S.R. - Fuck, it’s starting to drop here.  
S.R. – You know I do. I miss you so much sweetheart. 

Darcy quickly rechecked the area of Russia Steve is in, and man, it’s not looking good. 

D.L. - Shit yeah it is. There’s another snow storm rolling in fast. You better find cover soon Steve.

Fifteen minutes go by, as she worries her lip while studying the information she had on hand for his mission. 

S.R. - We found shelter in an old barn. It’s drafty, but it’ll do. Going to be a dusty, cold night.

D.L. - Hopefully you can stay dry there then. I’m going to have to scrub you down when you get back, huh?   
D.L. - I’d say ‘rub some dirt in it’ but I’m sure you’ve got that covered.

S.R. – Oh, you have no idea, sweetheart, I’m a dirty boy. 

D.L. - So your brain and bod are finally one then, yeah? 

S.R. - If they weren’t before, they will be when I get back… Lucky you.   
S.R. – Seriously, it fucking sucks out here. 

D.L. – Fuck Steve. I miss you so much. Just come back in one piece so that I can be the one to break you. 

S.R. – Yes, ma’am. 

D.L. – I love you.

S.R. – I love you too, sweetheart.   
S.R. – I’m going to try to get some sleep before the storm rolls up. Good night my beautiful, magnificent, intelligent wife. I love you baby doll. 

D.L. – I love you too, mister. Damn, you know how to flatter a girl. Get some rest my darling. 

 

It wasn’t always easy, having this life, with fear and worry being her intermediate companions, but these little moments with him always made the struggle worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The post about sweatshirts that Steve is referring to is from the Geek Strikes Back, the one that goes "When you are a girl and you see your boyfriend's hoodie - This will make a fine addition to my collection." 
> 
> Also, Skinny!Steve is my favorite.


End file.
